Wikitubia:Interviews/AnimeIntensity
This interview was conducted via email on January 11, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- AnimeIntensity is a YouTuber with over 9,300 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube years ago. I'm not really sure which year it was, but it's been a long time! I think the first time I really started going on YouTube was when I started getting more into anime, which was around '06 or '07. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Who knows, haha! It's been a really long time, but I'm sure it was something related to Japed, anime, Japanese music, or something similar. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game that I played...was probably a PC game like Centipede, but the original version. I don't really consider it my first video game though since I barely understood what video game were. My first console was the Sega Genesis, so I guess I would consider my first game to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Probably thousands. I watch YouTube videos a lot and sometimes I just use them to listen to my favorite songs. YouTube has a lot of cool content featuring tons of things we normally don't see on TV, so I find it petty handy. You never know what you'll fine. Q5: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I kind of like to watch a bit of everything on YouTube, but I was immediately a fan of bubzbeauty and her other channels. I think she's actually what motivated me to make a YouTube channel. She's so silly and I never miss any of her videos to this day. Q6: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Other AniTubers! I was inspired at the time when PodTaku was still going strong and all of the members were still releasing videos regularly. Glass Reflection, Gigguk, xDisturbedJeans, HoldenReviews, I watched them all. I thought, "Hey, if they could make videos on anime then so can I." They're all really cool people and have lots of anime knowledge. Also, Beckii Cruel's channel inspired me when she first started because I always wanted to have an anime dance group of my own. I never did any dance videos, but my original intention of making YouTube videos was to do dances. Q7: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * In terms of it on my channel, I don't have any problems with it. However, I know that some people are not to fond of some of the guidelines. Q8: How did you come up with as AnimeIntensity your YouTube channel name? * Honestly, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I came up with the name AnimeIntensity haha. I think I was either a junior or senior in highschool and was like, "What name sounds different? Like what has no one heard before?" I tried pairing up the word, "anime", with a bunch of different words and somehow "intense" popped up. I just kind of combined them and wound up with AnimeIntensity. I thought of changing it a few times in the past because it is kind of silly, but I never did because in the end, I liked it. Q9: Was AnimeIntensity your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * This channel isn't my first, but AnimeIntensity has been the channel name since I started my account. I've had 2 other previous channels before and they're named different things. I won't tell you the channel names, but if you can magically find those channels, you get a high five from me! Q10: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I wouldn't say that I have a favorite. I'm subscribed to a lot of people and I try to watch all of them to show my support. A more recent fave, however is PeachMilky. I also really love Sharla in Japan/Sharmander. Q11: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * A video of mine? Not really. I'm proud of everything that I release. If I wasn't, they wouldn't be uploaded. If I really had to pick a favorite video, I would probably pick one of my hauls. Everyone always gets so excited during my hauls and they're just really fun. A least favorite video that I've uploaded is probably one of my ancient ones from when I started the channel. Q12: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Definitely my subscribers. Talking to everyone and just making people happy makes me happy! I've met some really awesome people through YouTube and that's why I love having a YouTube channel. It's such a fun way to connect with people and I wouldn't be where I am now (on YouTube) without my viewers. Q13: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload, if so what games? * I do! I play a lot of games and they change pretty frequently unless I'm trophy hunting. I don't always trophy hunt, but I still play a lot of PS4. I just beat Final Fantasy XV recently and now I'm playing through Resident Evil 0 HD. I play games from various genres and I would love to record more, but I want to get some better equipment first. Q14: How many video games do you own? * Honestly, I have no idea. I've never done a full count of all my games from my various consoles, so I'm not sure. I also have quite a lot of games digitally, which I definitely haven't counted. If I had to estimate, probably around 500? That's including all games that I own for every system that I've played on. Q15: What is your favorite video game? * I don't have a favorite game, but I do have a favorite series! �� I love the Xenosaga trilogy so much and I could probably talk for hours about it. The lore is fantastic, you can customize your own mech, and it's the series that got me into JRPG's. It's just such an amazing series. Q16: How did you come up with the idea of doing a 12 Days of Anime series? * I actually saw other YouTubers doing it and thought it'd be cool. I wasn't sure how I would make my 12 Days unique, so I decided to discuss my favorite moments from certain anime. Q17: You currently have over 2,600 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I'm surprised I even made it to 1,000! It's such an honor to have over 2,500 subscribers. I never imagined my channel to grow like it has because I started my channel just for fun. I thank everyone. Q18: You currently have uploaded 197 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I definitely did not expect that. When I started my channel, I was very hesitant and nervous about how it would be received. I didn't upload very frequently and was still learning the ropes. I grew to love making videos, so I just kind of kept making them and I have no plans on stopping yet. Q19: Currently your most viewed video has over 16,000 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No way! That's insane. The video with that view count was a video that I made and thought it wouldn't get any views. It seems that I was wrong, haha. Q20: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I would love to make it to at least 100,000 subs. That would be a tremendous honor. I would also like a video view goal of at least 500,000. Some people would consider these numbers kind of low, but they take a lot of work to get to! If I reached my goals, I would probably cry. I would then set a higher goal because that's just how I am, haha. Q21: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Honestly, back then all I wanted to do was make it to 1,000. I thought having 1,000 subs was enough of an achievement, but once I hit 1,000, I just wanted to keep going. Q22: How long do you think YouTube will last? * With how some things are being regulated, I can see YouTube having some competition probably in the next 5 years. It'll still exist, but I'm sure another very successful source of video uploads will be made in the future. Q23: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * For as long as I can! I love YouTube and I don't see myself giving it up any time soon �� Q24: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Not yet. I hardly go to gaming conventions since most of the cons I attend revolve around anime. I would really love to go to a gaming convention soon though! My schedule seems to always interfere. Q25: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Be natural and try not to be too pressured to make videos. Being natural is really important because over-reacting or faking things for views can sometimes be see through and people may not enjoy that. Being who you really are helps you make videos because you can be who you are and enjoy what you create. Also, don't feel like you always have to upload. Doing so can sometimes make doing YouTube feel like a chore and that's never fun. Just be natural and do your best. Q26: What is the future for you and your channel? * I plan on getting new equipment for my videos and would love to branch out to more gaming content. I'll have to see how everything goes, but I have lots of ideas! Q27: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * I have not and it was a lot of fun. I hope you all got to know me a little bit more and I hope I'm not too weird for you! Category:YouTube Interviews